


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [5]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(SpongeBob and Patrick approach the black dispenser. SpongeBob presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

SpongeBob: It's pepper.

Patrick: Really?

(Patrick puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Patrick: Ah... Aaaaah... AHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Patrick sneezes and blows himself around the room. SpongeBob puts his hands over his eyes as Patrick bounces around the room before returning to SpongeBob. He rubs his nose on his hand.)

SpongeBob: Bless you.

Patrick: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(SpongeBob pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Patrick.)

SpongeBob: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

SpongeBob: Ah... Haaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(When SpongeBob releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Patrick recoils.)

Patrick: Gesundheit!

(SpongeBob returns to Patrick, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

SpongeBob: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
